


5 Times Akutsu Was Sure

by Lumeleo



Series: Naomi-Chan [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 5 Times, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Vasectomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: For a decision that was easy for Akutsu to make, everyone seems awfully concerned that he'll change his mind sooner or later. He has no problem with making his opinion clear over and over again, though.





	5 Times Akutsu Was Sure

“Are you really sure you want to do this?”

Akutsu looked up from the various pamphlets and printouts Taichi had gathered, insistent as ever that data acquisition was his specialty. Akutsu didn’t mind, not when it saved him from the headache of doing the research himself. “I haven’t changed my mind since the last two hundred fucking times you asked.”

“Sorry.” Taichi sighed, looking down. “I just… I don’t want to regret anything later, you know?”

“Stop that.” Akutsu frowned, setting down the paper he’d been skimming through in favor of reaching out to touch Taichi’s hair. Taichi leaned into his touch, seeming to act on instinct more than anything. “You said you don’t like it when people tell you you’re going to change your mind. So, don’t do the same fucking thing to me.”

“I’m sorry.” Taichi looked up at him, blinking at the hint of tears in his eyes. “I just… what if you change your mind about me instead?”

“Fuck that.” Akutsu moved closer, drawing Taichi to himself. Taichi moved easily, curling up against his chest. “You’re my mate, Taichi. Fuck knows why you’d want to be, but that seems to be the case, and I’m too fucking selfish to try to change your mind.”

“I love you,” Taichi murmured, his voice alarmingly teary. “I always want to be with you…”

“And I’m sticking with you as long as we both breathe. Besides, I told you I’m not doing this just for your sake. If we ever bring a pup into this mess, it’s going to be when we’re got our life sorted out, and it’s damn well not going to be a surprise.”

“Right.” He could feel Taichi nodding against his chest. “That... that sounds good.”

“Of course it does.” Akutsu snorted. “Now, come on. I’ve read enough to know I’ve got to keep it in my pants for a while after I get it done, so we’ve got to stock up on sex.“

Taichi gave a teary giggle. “I’ve heard of worse plans.”

*

“You do realize this is a permanent procedure, right?” The doctor glanced up at him over his glasses.

“I’d damn well hope so.” Akutsu snorted. “Would be way too much trouble to go to for a temporary fix.”

“That is not what I meant.” The doctor shook his head. “You are just eighteen.”

“Should be old enough to decide what I want to do with my junk.” Akutsu crossed his arms over his chest.

“Technically, yes. However, you’ve got your whole life ahead of you. What if you want to have children in the future?”

“Look, I’ve made up my mind.” Akutsu frowned. “I’ve got a mate, and he’s made it very clear he doesn’t want to get pregnant. I’m very sure I don’t want to get him pregnant. If I get the snip, that’ll be a lot less stress on him. Far as I see, taking care of my mate’s happiness is a fuckton more important than clinging on to my sperm count just to meet some old views on what an alpha should be like.” As evidenced by his sire, ability or lack thereof of making babies had nothing to do with the value of a person.

“Well, if you don’t have any doubts, we can just get it out of the way. It’s a fairly speedy procedure, you’ll be out here in no time.”

The doctor was giving him a challenging look, as though hoping to scare him away with the sudden change. Akutsu refused to fall for that bullshit, meeting the look with a smirk.

“Bring it on.”

*

“Akutsuuu!”

Akutsu scowled, looking up from his phone. “Sengoku. What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Oh, I caught your mom on the way out, she said you could use some company.” Sengoku grinned, bursting into Akutsu’s room. “You’ve been skipping more school than usual. By which I mean, you’ve been out all week.”

“I’m just doing everyone a fucking favor. The less the teachers and I have to see each other, the better for everyone.”

“I’m not sure Dan-chan would agree.” Sengoku gave him a smug grin as though he’d just found a weak point in Akutsu’s argument.

“Funny thing, he’s perfectly aware I’m staying home this week. Doctor’s orders.” Well, not orders as much as a recommendation that he should lie down as much as he could, but it was enough for Taichi not to nag him about playing hooky.

“You don’t look sick.” Sengoku walked closer, then froze as he spotted something. “Wait. Is that an ice pack on your junk?”

“What the fuck else could it be?” Akutsu lifted his eyebrows. “If I was trying to fuck some ice, I’d at least take off my pants first.” And he wouldn’t have gotten up to such things with his mother still in the apartment and his door unlocked.

“How’d you get your dick injured?” Sengoku frowned. “Should I have a word with Dan-chan?”

“For that you’d actually have to admit that he’s involved in my dick activity, and I don’t think you’re ready for that.” Akutsu snorted. “No injuries, just went ahead and got the snip done. Best for the world if I never make a mini-me, anyway.”

“You got a vasectomy?” Apparently Sengoku wasn’t a total idiot after all. “Are you sure? What about Dan-chan?”

“What about him? Unlike you fuckers, I actually listened when he said he doesn’t want to get knocked up. He’s smart, I don’t think he’s going to change his mind, and if for some reason he ever does, I don’t give a fuck if my genes are involved.” Akutsu gave the closest approximation he could of a shrug while lying in his bed. “Kind of uncomfortable right now, but damn well worth it if it means Taichi won’t ever have another panic attack about whether he remembered his pill or shit like that.”

For a moment, Sengoku just stared at him. When he spoke, his voice was surprisingly soft. “You really love him, huh.”

Something that obvious, Akutsu decided, deserved no response at all.

*

“Hey, Jin-san?”

Akutsu made an acknowledging sound, rubbing his cheek against Taichi’s hair. It was pretty easy with the way Taichi was curled up under his arm, and it satisfied his instincts on a deep level that was hard to put into words.

“What are you going to do after graduating?”

“You’re assuming I’m going to fucking graduate.” He was actually on track for it, partly because the teachers had decided not to give him shit for his absences as long as he showed up for exams and didn’t cause trouble when he was in class, and entirely because of Taichi. Didn’t mean he couldn’t tease his mate a bit, though.

“Jin-saaan.” Taichi sounded exasperated, poking a finger at his chest. “It was a serious question.”

“Right, right. Gathering data, are you?” Akutsu chuckled. “You know the garage where I work part time?” Of course he did. Taichi was the only one who did, besides his mother, and he’d only told her because she started being fussy about how he could afford to pay his share of the groceries.

“Of course. You seem to like it.” Taichi hummed. “So you’re going to continue there?”

“Kind of.” Akutsu smirked. “The owner said he’ll take me on full time as an apprentice, but I’ll have to finish high school first.”

“Oh, Jin, that’s wonderful!” Taichi surged forward only to turn to face him. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Doesn’t take much to make you happy, mind.” Akutsu chuckled, settling his hands on Taichi’s waist. “Figure once I get to full time, I can start looking for a place of my own. Might take a bit to find anything decent, but at least we can get some privacy.” Not that they weren’t getting plenty of alone time now, but having to keep track of his mother’s work schedule for anything beyond cuddles was getting pretty annoying.

“Well, I don’t think my parents would want me moving out until I’m done with high school, so you’ll have a couple of years to find somewhere that will work for both of us.” Taichi smiled, eyes sparkling, as though he wasn’t talking about something serious that might happen years in the future like it was a given.

“I’d say you can do much better than living with me, but it’s in my best interests not to argue.” Akutsu smirked, running his thumbs up and down Taichi’s side. “By the way, I got a call yesterday.”

“Oh?” Taichi blinked. “About what?”

“My lab results got back.” Akutsu’s smirk widened. “Sperm count zero. I’m officially shooting blanks.” He knew plenty of people would have expected him to be upset about that, to feel somehow unsure of himself or his identity, but all he’d felt at the news was a kind of quiet relief. Even if he turned out to be a total scumbag like his sire, at least he was never going to abandon Taichi in a bad spot like his mother had been left.

For a moment Taichi just stared at him as though struggling to take in the information. Then he surged forward, closing his mouth over Akutsu’s in a heated kiss.

“I want your dick in me,” Taichi murmured, the crass words from his lips making Akutsu shiver. “No condom or anything, just you, in me, now.”

As much as he hated being told what to do, Akutsu figured he could make an exception just this once.

*

Taichi looked so natural holding the newborn, so happy and perfect, Akutsu was almost afraid to get any closer.

For all that he had been preparing for this moment for a while, now that he was actually facing the truth, it felt like too much at once. There was a child, an actual baby, and the bearer was signing off guardianship.

It was almost appropriate, Akutsu thought idly, that the feisty little alpha girl was the result of a teenage omega getting knocked up and then abandoned by his partner and shunned by his family. This time, though, the baby would not have to grow up with a single parent throwing away their life to try to scrape together a living for two. The bearer’s older sister had been a classmate of Taichi’s, and through her they had extended their offer. They would take the baby as their own, and the bearer could get on with his life. And really, something had gone very wrong along the way when they were considered a stable, grown-up couple, but apparently that was the case now.

Akutsu had been afraid the bearer might change his mind at the last moment, that Taichi would have to suffer through that heartbreak. However, the boy had showed no hesitation in signing all the appropriate papers. He knew his baby was going to have a proper life, he said, with two loving parents who could afford to give her everything she needed, and that was all he cared about. Looking at Taichi now, Akutsu had no doubt that would be the case. He had never seen Taichi with such pure joy in his eyes, not even the day they had finally gotten married because Akutsu had gone entirely soft over the years.

“Jin?” Taichi looked up, still with that same brilliant smile. “Come on, don’t you want to hold her?”

“Not sure I know how.” Akutsu shrugged. “Last thing I want is dropping her after all this trouble.”

“Oh, nonsense! Just make sure to support her head.” Apparently that was enough instruction as Taichi stepped forward, reaching the baby over to him with complete trust, like it wasn’t stupid by definition to hand Akutsu something so fragile and very precious. Clearly he had to take the child, then, and he wasn’t sure if Taichi did some magic trick or something but damn if she didn’t settle so very naturally on his arm.

For a moment Akutsu didn’t dare even breathe, staring at the small creature he was holding. She fit easily on one of his arm, her head resting in the crook of his elbow, tiny hands curled up next to her face. She was impossibly tiny, yet she was a complete human, every tiny finger and eyelash exactly where they were supposed to be.

Akutsu swallowed. He was no stranger to protective instincts, had honed them very nearly to perfection after so many years of trying to keep Taichi out of trouble. Even so, he was taken aback by the sudden rush of feelings from deep within him, by the deep-seated need to keep this little thing safe from every evil in the world.

“Jin?” Taichi’s voice was soft as he drew close to Akutsu’s side. “Jin, I can take her if you really don’t want to hold her.”

“No, I’m fine.” Which Taichi knew, he always knew Akutsu better than Akutsu himself, and if he’d managed to look away from the perfect little baby he would no doubt have found Taichi grinning at him.

“Are you sure? Really, it would be no trouble at all.”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Had never been so sure of anything in his life, not since the first time he claimed Taichi as his mate.

She was neither his blood nor his flesh, but she was his pup, and he would never let her doubt that in her life.


End file.
